1. Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to a turn signal device of a saddle-ride type vehicle which is attached to a handlebar and, more particularly, to a turn signal device of a saddle-ride type device which is suitable for enhancing visibility and functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a turn signal device that is provided at a saddle-ride type vehicle (typically, a motorcycle), various attaching structures have been used. For example, a turn signal device described in Patent Literature 1 (JPU No. S62-176902) has a structure in which turn signals or winker lamps (lamp members) are attached to tip ends of support arms which are extended outward in a vehicle body width direction relative to lamp mounting stays that are fixed to a handlebar.
In the meantime, when attention is given to a design of the turn signal device attached to the handlebar as described in the Patent Literature 1, the mounting stays and the support arms are noticeable when viewed from a vehicle body front, and it may not be said that a preferable or desirable design is made. It is conceivable that, particularly, in order to better recognize from the vehicle body front which of the left and right winker lamps is biased (namely, in order to enhance visibility of the winker lamps), the support arms are made longer and a spacing between the left and right winker lamps is made larger. However, if this is done, the support arms become more noticeable. Thus, a structure which allows the visibility to be enhanced while allowing a design property of the turn signal device to be enhanced is desired.